A storage system is configured of one or more storage apparatuses and, as storage apparatuses, apparatuses to which has the Thin Provisioning technology are well known (e.g. Patent Literature 1). According to the Thin Provisioning (also called Dynamic Provisioning), virtual volumes (hereinafter referred to as VVOLs) which are virtual logical volumes are provided to the host computer. A VVOL is a set of multiple virtual areas (virtual storage areas). If a write occurs from the host computer to the VVOL, an actual area (an actual storage area, hereinafter referred to as a “page”) is assigned from a pool to the write destination virtual area. The pool is configured of multiple pages.